Talk:Closes selections note/@comment-25341567-20160723141852
Now now you're thinking – the only the goals to it. No now in OGP LATAL it comes with a set now he's already wearing shoes. So while there is a way that he can wear that fashionable only it can hide his original shoes and show his fashionable shoes. Now you're saying that is cool so that means I can wear any kind of shoes for this character. Yes only for fashionable that's it it's not really workable shoes that is normal shoes. You won't be able to see baby greens affect the bull shoes and pamper out he wears the effects will only rely on his shoes and pamper that's it and rest of his body. That's it so if you were fashionable shoes they won't show its effects. Or it's pamper if you were someone close. It's possible his clothes will change a different color. In some type clothes you're saying that is cool right yet it is. Some fashionable clothes come with a set of a bib of an I think what he's where he will come with that. It's how your character will love the style for the fashion show to get those awesome scores like I said in the other one does could be hundreds of fashion clothes to show off the people what they want is a cute little baby and do some amazing talent. So there is a talent show in this zone. For the first time he will enter into the awesome talent show to challenge other children. But will his cuteness be enough to win over the people in his talents. You need to know girls have a stronger power against boys so it's gonna be tough to beat them. So let me continue building this talent show clothings I believe people are going to love playing in the talent show anything it's it's a multiplayer and a one player. Plus an online challengeIs going to be very fun very cool to earn some new fashion clothes for his baby greed.I think people want to play this so I'm going to build the a giant stadium the first on the island. I think I got numbers out of this one people love this and how to play the talent show is skills how strong your skills are against the people shows amazing powers amazing stunts tricks what ever you think of what a baby thinks of. It can be anything in a talent and it will be fun. I think so close is downloaded is music because it is supposed to be for the talent show you can hear more how the talent show supposed to go and I'm following how supposed to go http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Talent_Show This is how the talent show supposed to play out like and for this one will probably play out the same but a little different it's just it's beginning to making a different and the other one I'm trying to do from the first one it's a little different from the new one it's more different and more improved is what I'm gonna do is make a basic one Sounds like fun if you read it.